<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bond Time by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569182">Bond Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Soul Bond, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a time travel bond spell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Orion Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haven Awards Writing Comp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bond Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Havenawards Rare Pare category and I picked: Abraxas/Hermione/Orion. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger stormed into her apartment furious at the Ministry for enacting the Marriage Law. <i> I will not be bound to some man that I don’t like! Severus must have had a Bond spell to find their true mate.</i> She fumed some more as she perused her library.</p><p>Several hours into her research she found the spell: Bond Time.  </p><p>Hermione inhaled and exhaled as she read what all it entailed. <i> Time travel. I’m familiar with that. But what about the ingredients?</i> She read further down and found what she needed.</p><p>She found her gold cauldron and started preparing the ingredients for the potion. </p><p><i>I’m just thankful I put everything I need into my bag.</i> Hermione wore her bag crossways so she wouldn’t lose it in the time travel.</p><p>“Hmmm...last ingredient--my blood.” She retrieved a slim, silver dagger as she sliced her hand to place three drops in the lavender mixture. After binding her hand, she stirred the potion clockwise five times and counter-clockwise three times before reciting the spell.</p><p>Hermione felt the room spinning as she tried holding on to the table with all of her strength before blacking out.</p><p>Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor</p><p>Abraxas and Orion were having a friendly game of wizards’ chess. “I am sorry about Walburga’s passing. Any plans on finding a new mate or are you…” Abraxas’ voice trailed off as he watched Orion make a move on the chessboard. </p><p>“Checkmate. I was hoping for a soulmate. I knew Walburga and I had our differences.”</p><p>The men were startled when a mysterious portal opened up and out came a young woman screaming bloody murder.</p><p>Orion and Abraxas shouted, “Arresto Momento!” to slow her down and give them time to catch her.</p><p>“I’ve got you!” Orion whispered to the shaking young woman in his arms. He felt a bond between them and spied a book she was clutching to her chest.</p><p>“Abraxas, see what spell brought her here.”</p><p>Abraxas gently pried the book from Hermione’s hands and summoned a blanket for Orion to wrap her up in.</p><p>He found the bookmark paged and frowned: <i>Bond Time</i> and closed the book with a snap.<br/>
Abraxas gently touched the young woman’s shoulder and felt the connection immediately. “It seems we are bound to this young woman, Orion.”</p><p>“Orion Black? Sirius’ father?” Hermione chattered as she glanced at the older distinguished-looking man holding her gently.</p><p>“I am. You know Sirius?”</p><p>“I’m from the future and yes. I could do with warm cocoa or coffee.” she wrapped her arms around herself.</p><p>“I’m Abraxas Malfoy.” Abraxas saw her frown. “I have the feeling you will meet my son in the future?”</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy? Yes. Your grandson, Draco is in my year at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I’m also muggleborn. And forgive me, my name is Hermione Granger.”</p><p>Abraxas drew in a breath as he eyed Hermione up and down. <i> With all that power and she’s muggleborn?</i> he caught Orion’s eyes.</p><p>“Let’s get you somewhere warm and comfortable to discuss why you came to be here.”</p><p>“That’s easy, please read this, it's from my future from the ministry.” Hermione pulled out the rolled-up parchment and handed it to Abraxas.</p><p>Orion made Hermione comfortable as he relit the fireplace and went to stand behind Abraxas to read the parchment.</p><p>“Are they absolutely mad? Pairing you to...to...Avery?” Abraxas wanted to crumple up the parchment but seeing the forlorn look on Hermione’s face made him think otherwise.</p><p>“Is that why you did the spell, Hermione? To find your true soulmates?”</p><p>“Yes, Abraxas, I did the spell to find my true soulmate. Just didn’t think it would be the two of you.”</p><p>“Now wouldn’t that be so bad? Being paired with us?” Orion grasped Hermione’s hand feeling the tug of the bond’s strength.</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind being married to a…” Hermione’s voice drifted off as Abraxas took matters in his own hands and kissed her soundly.</p><p>Hermione melted into Abraxas’ arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands threaded through his blond hair as he pulled her close to his body.  When they broke the kiss she asked, “Why did you stop?” </p><p>Abraxas smirked, “Because Orion wants to kiss you as well.”</p><p>Orion took Hermione into his arms and kissed her warmly feeling her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>“What happens to us in the future, Hermoine? Are we dead? I have this feeling that perhaps that’s why you are here. To keep us alive.” Abraxas asks as he strokes his chin in thought.</p><p>Orion broke the kiss off and glanced strangely at Abraxas. “Are you sure that she will keep us alive Brax?”</p><p>“I can! I know what happens to both of  you. If you agree to let me change your future since I am stuck here for the time being.”</p><p>“You want to go back?”</p><p>Hermione sighed deeply seeing the hurt look on the men’s faces. “No, I don’t want to. If I can change the past here and keep Sirius and Regulus alive…”</p><p>Orion sucked in his breath and looked scared at Abraxas, “I knew that <i>he</i> would be a problem.”</p><p>Abraxas runs a hand through his hair, “It's settled, we are getting bonded immediately and seal this bond.”</p><p>“I might need a change of clothes.” Hermione glanced at her outfit.</p><p>“Allow me,” Abraxas waved his hand over Hermione to change her outfit.</p><p>“What about Lucius? Will he be fine with this?” Hermione spoke softly into Abraxas’ ear as he held her while Orion prepared the Floo network.</p><p>“If this bond truly desires us to be together. It would work, my dear. Do you get along with Lucius in the future?”</p><p>“Well...it's complicated.  I get along with Sirius great. Regulus well, he didn’t make it.”</p><p>Orion sucked in his breath again and cursed softly. “We are going to make sure our children make it out of this war, Abraxas, agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed.” Abraxas firmly nodded as they entered the Floo network to go to the Ministry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>